Tis the Season
by davis-baker
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Julian definitely has something up his sleeve. If only Brooke knew what it was. BRULIAN with some Naley. CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So, I always wanted to write a Christmas fanfic and for some reason in all my years on here, I just never did. So this year, I decided to make one. And its Brulian **_**of course**_**. These two are just amazinggggg! Their scenes in the last epi were incredible but I have to admit I'm a little scared for the next episode on Tuesday.**

**Anyways, this story won't be too long and will only be a couple of chapters, and if all goes as planned I WILL have it finished by the end of December…but I don't have the best track record with updating. I'll try my hardest though!**

* * *

'Tis the Season

Chapter 1 –

The air is crisp, just like it always is this time of year in Tree Hill. The tree is up and decorated and lights are strung all along, inside and out of the Baker household. Lately, all Brooke Baker can do is walk around the house with a huge smile on her face. This holiday season seems to have her more jolly than usual, and that's because this year's different. It's different in a good way; a _great_ way actually.

It's their first Christmas as a _family_. A real, _complete_ one; baby and all. And it feels like forever ago this reality seemed like an impossible dream. But her husband had kept his word. Julian _did_ give her a baby. A beautiful baby; the baby she _always_ wanted.

Brayden Baker is the reason his parents are extremely grateful this holiday season.

"Is my Brayden excited about Santa coming tonight?" Brooke gushes to her six month old son. "You're gonna get lots and lots of presents."

The adorably chubby infant smiles blissfully unaware and babbles nonsense that makes his mother even more excited.

She hears footsteps come from the staircase and is greeted by Julian who surprisingly has his car keys in his hands.

"Morning, babe." He walks over, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, and places a delicate kiss on her lips.

When the kiss breaks, he still has his arms wrapped around her and she takes it all in. Her wonderful husband, her wonderful son, and she knows that she can go through every morning _just _like this.

It's almost too perfect as Julian goes over to pick Brayden up when Brooke realizes once more that he's got his keys on him.

She wipes down the counter where she had prepared breakfast. "Going somewhere?" She asks casually.

"Uhh…actually…" He stammers, which Brooke finds slightly odd. "I'm going in for a bit to edit that film we just wrapped up." He takes his eyes off their son and faces his apprehensive looking wife.

"On _Christmas Eve_?"

"Well technically it's the _morning_ _of_ Christmas Eve."

"Julian…" She answers sternly.

"I'll be home before Nathan and Haley even come…promise."

"Well." She stands contemplating for a moment. "Haley's bringing the kids over a little earlier to bake cookies for Santa and-"

"-Wait, Jamie still believes in Santa? He's eleven."

"No." Brooke shakes her head and laughs. "But Addison, on the other hand, does. And shhh! Brayden can hear you and he does _too_!"

Julian laughs at his wife's antics and turns back to Brayden who seems to be having a grand old time squishing and crushing the Cheerios left behind on his highchair tray.

"I don't think we have to worry about breaking that news to him for a while, baby."

"Fine." Brooke sighs and places her hands on her hips. "But don't change the subject! You better be home by the time we're done with the baking and before Nathan comes. This is Brayd's first Christmas and our first as a whole family with the three of us and you will _not_ ruin it, understood?"

"Don't doubt me, Brooke Baker." Julian grins and wraps his arms around her once more. He brings his forehead close to hers. "I'll be home by six-thirty at the latest, deal?"

"Hmmm…" She smirks, leaning in closer to his embrace. "I suppose…but my present under that tree _so_ better be worth it."

"Oh, don't you worry. It will be." He kisses her and then pulls out of the hug. "But I better get going if you want me to be home in time."

Brayden grabs up at Julian and giggles as his father turns around to face him. "Make sure your mommy behaves."

"Very funny." Brooke replies. "Now go before I change my mind."

"I'll see you at six-thirty. Love you!" He declares, walking out of the room, once more leaving mother and son.

Brooke watches curiously as he walks out of the kitchen towards the front door. Something's not matching up. Something doesn't make sense. And she just can't place her finger on what exactly it is. Yet she just knows that Julian definitely has something up his sleeve and it's not work that he's going to.

"Daddy's up to something, Brayden. He's definitely up to something." She informs the baby who's smiling up at her.

"Well this should be an interesting Christmas Eve."

* * *

**A/N – So what IS Julian up to? Guess you'll have to wait and see ;p **

**I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to introduce the premise of the story and everything. Next chapter will be long (that is, if you want me to continue).**

**Let me know with a review if I should continue this!**

**And one last thing; Happy Hanukkah to those celebrating!**

**Thanks! **

**-Melissa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Chapter 2 is here!**

**Thanks: **lia, Girl007, Becky, KTxx, mashleigh323, -NCISxBonesxOTH-, fizliz23, haleydavisbaker, Caroline, Mackenzie, sb1218, arubagirl0926, B. Davis FTW, **and** Mosie1213.

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

'Tis the Season

Chapter 2 –

_They're sitting on the couch, cuddled together, as the glow of the fireplace provides them with warmth. _

_It's a chilly day in the middle of December, and while there's still tons of holiday shopping and preparation to be done, Brooke and Julian are just content being in each other's arms. _

"_Hey, you okay?" He asks, his voice penetrating through the comfortable silence. _

_She looks up at him and with a dimpled grin. "Of course. I'm with you…how could I not be?" _

_He chuckles at this and holds her tighter. "I know that this year hasn't been the easiest on us…" He begins, being reminded of their marital bliss that had a damper due to their desperate efforts and attempts to start a family. "But I just want to tell you how incredibly happy you've made me as my wife…Can you believe that next year…around this time…we'll have a baby in the house...?" He trails off, almost as if the words are almost too good to actually be true. And the fact that they actually are makes it even more amazing._

_Brooke's eyes tear at her husband's little speech, and she doesn't know how she lucked out and got this incredible man to be a part of her life forever. _

_Julian carefully and softly places his hand on Brooke's slowly growing three-month pregnant stomach. _

"_This is gonna be our last Christmas alone." Brooke notes. "Next year, be prepared for me to max out all of our credit cards. Our child is going to be spoiled like you can't even believe." She jokes and giggles, leaning into Julian's chest. _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way..." He smiles, dropping a kiss on her head. "…Wouldn't dream of it."_

_

* * *

_

Brooke is in a great mood. So much of a great mood that she almost forgets that Julian isn't home. _Almost_.

She's blasting Christmas music, dancing around with Brayden in her arms, and singing along. And she knows that if Julian were here, he'd tell her how he loves her so much, but she's got a hell of a terrible voice.

It's almost two o'clock and that means Haley and the kids should be arriving any minute.

Brooke had always envied the fact that Haley always had a family of her own to spend the holidays with. She remembers when Jamie was a little boy and how she'd go over to their house and watch as the Scott's decorated their tree together. She'd watch Haley and Jamie burn cookies in the oven that eventually would be eaten later by Nathan, or Santa, as young Jamie assumed. She always wanted that. And when Addison was added to their family, her jealousy grew even more. Sure, by then she had Julian with her…but there was something missing. That something was Brayden.

Brooke knows that her little boy is far too young to actually appreciate Christmas, but, growing up practically without parents, she wants to get him involved at a young age so he can have the memories. Memories she unfortunately doesn't have.

The doorbell rings and Brayden looks up from in her arms with such an inquisitive look on his face that Brooke can't help but laugh.

"It's your cousins, Brayd." Brooke says, heading over to let them in.

She swings the door open with a smile on her face and right away Jamie greets her. She can always count on her godson for such a pleasant hello.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Brooke!" The eleven-year-old smiles brightly and walks in, then directing his attention to his baby cousin. "Can I hold him?"

Brooke grins. Jamie always looks out for Brayden, and she loves that about him. She can't count how many times Jamie voiced how he wanted Brayden to learn to walk already so he can start teaching him sports.

"Sure, just be careful." She knows she doesn't even need to say that, but she is always the over-protective.

Jamie nods and walks into the living room to play with Brayden, leaving his mom, sister and aunt still by the doorway.

Brooke turns away with a smile. "Hey, guys." She closes the door behind them as they all walk in.

Haley, who's carrying her three-year-old, leans in as best as she can to give Brooke a hug while balancing her daughter and a bunch of desserts for later.

"Hey, Hales. And how are you, miss Addy?"

The young girl sticks her thumb in her mouth and buries her head in the crook of her mother's next.

Brooke playfully gasps. "Addison Lydia Scott, Aunt Brooke is waiting for a hello." She smirks.

Addison looks up for a split second, thumb still in mouth, and Brooke sees the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"I guess I'll take that." Brooke sighs.

"She's a little cranky." Haley explains. "She didn't take her nap today."

"Well you better get into the Christmas spirit, little girl. We've got to bake some cookies for Santa."

The girl's face suddenly lights up.

"Ah, there's that beautiful smile…come on, let's go bring this stuff to the kitchen." She motions to the bags Haley is still carrying.

* * *

"So where's Julian?" Haley asks as Jamie is helping Addison frost some cookies. Brayden is in his highchair watching in high interest at what his cousins are doing.

"Good question." Brooke replies quickly. "Apparently, work doesn't stop on Christmas Eve."

"Work?"

"Well that's what he said anyways. He also said he'd be back by six-thirty." Brooke informs her and then seems deep in thought.

Haley looks at her strangely, thinking she'd continue on in her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well…" She begins. "I just don't know. I feel like he's hiding something."

Haley nods. "Julian is quite the romantic…maybe he has a special gift planned…?"

"Hmmm…maybe…" Brooke murmurs. When she turns her attention back to the kids she looks utterly shocked.

Addison is completely covered in the frosting, which is to be expected for a three-year-old…But what she doesn't expect to see is her son completely covered in the green frosting himself.

"James Lucas Scott, weren't you supposed to be supervising?"

"Sorry, Aunt Brooke." The boy shrugs. "He wanted a cookie."

Brooke walks over to the highchair and breaks out into a laugh. Brayden looks completely unaware of what he has done, which makes it all the more adorable. He's got the frosting all over his face and hands and he's sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"He likes the cookie!" Addison calls out, licking her fingers as well.

"I can see that." Brooke replies with a laugh. She picks up her now sticky baby and sighs.

"What am I gonna do with you, baby boy?" She tickles him and soon enough he erupts into a fit of giggles.

* * *

After the two young ones get cleaned up, Brooke starts preparing for dinner…but with Haley's supervision, just in case.

The kids are in the living room watching "The Grinch," and every now and then they have to be checked on to either see how the baby is doing or to see if Addison is behaving.

"Mom…" Jamie calls. "She's doing it again."

Up until a few months ago, Addison had been the baby of the family. When Brayden came that all changed and a lot of the attention goes to him when the two families hang out together…which is quite frequent. So, often times she antagonizes the baby.

She sticks her tongue out at him and Brayden whimpers as he tries to swat her away.

"Addy…" Haley warns. "Stop bothering the baby. If you don't behave I'm taking away your presents and Santa isn't going to bring you anymore either."

Addison huffs and sits back down, leaning against the couch cushions.

"Cousinly love." Brooke jokes.

Just as Haley is about to reply, Brooke's cell phone goes off, and she rushes to retrieve it.

"Hey, baby." She answers happily. "Are you on your way home?"

Haley watches as her best friend converses over the phone and she becomes strangely interested when Brooke's facial expression turns from happy to pissed off.

"What do you mean you're going to be late? Julian…you said six-thirty!"

Haley tries not to seem too nosey as she pretends to be doing busy work around the kitchen countertops.

"…Well I guess I don't have a choice…" Brooke continues. "Fine…love you too, see you later." She hangs up angrily.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" She claims outrageously.

"Um…Julian's going to be later than he thought?" Haley smirks, but immediately takes it back upon seeing the glare sent her way. "Sorry…" She quickly mumbles. Now is not the time to be a smartass.

"Just calm down." She suggests. "Try and enjoy the time now and he'll be here before you know it."

She nods, agreeing to Haley. She won't let this ruin her mood.

But it's just so unlike Julian that she has a hard time dropping it. And if she didn't think something seemed fishy before, well now she definitely does.

And she's not sure she likes where this is going.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." Julian says to himself as he sits in the car on the freeway…in bumper to bumper traffic. Obviously there would be traffic jams on _Christmas Eve_.

Brooke is going to kill him. He's sure of it.

He glances at the dashboard and curses, seeing that it's already four. He's running late…way late.

Figuring he can't do any more damage, he decides to give Brooke a call.

When she answers, he feels screwed. She sounds like she's in an amazing mood…and he's about to ruin it…for now anyways. He's sure that once his plan falls into place and works, everything will go perfect. It'll be the best Christmas Brooke has ever had.

…But that's if everything goes according to plan…and things aren't looking so bright right now.

"Babe, I hate to say this but…I'm running a little bit late…I know, I know and I'm so sorry. I promise it won't be that much later…just trust me, okay?...Look, I got to go. I'll be home as fast as I can. I love you."

He hangs up the phone and despite being stuck in a ridiculous traffic jam, he grins. Because even though he's pretty sure Brooke is more livid with him than she ever has been before…that's all going to change in a few short hours.

And she has no idea what's about to come.

* * *

**A/N – How was it? **

**Leave a review with your thoughts :)**

_**Anonymous Review Thanks:**_

Lia – Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the first chapter.

Becky – Thank you! I'm happy to see you're interested in the story.

Caroline – I love Brulian stories too! Thanks for the review.

Mackenzie – Thanks for the review! And yes, I don't plan to have much focus on Naley. It's mainly Brulian, don't worry!

**Thank you! **

**-Melissa **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks: **mashleigh323, Princess-Tequila, fizliz23, Carol, -NCISxBonesxOTH-, arubagirl0926, haleydavisbaker, **and** KTxx.

* * *

'Tis the Season

Chapter 3 –

"_Aw, Julian…" Brooke coos. "How precious is he?" _

_It's early December, and Brayden is a mere five-months old. Brooke has been looking forward to this Christmas, her baby's first Christmas, for the longest time. Throughout the years she would always get sad when she'd get old friends Christmas cards in the mail, with pictures of their children on it. But now she doesn't have to get sad, because it's her turn this time around. Now she gets to show off her handsome little boy, and she's quite happy about that. _

_Only problem is, her baby's not so cooperative. _

_She's got him in front of the decorated tree, wearing the cutest red and green Christmas outfit she could find for him…and she's topped him off with the tiniest Santa fit perfectly for him. _

_He's so adorable she can just eat him up. _

_Brayden, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be having so much fun. _

"_I don't think he's enjoying it so much, babe." Julian remarks with a laugh, earning a slight frown from his wife. _

"_Come on baby, can't you give mommy one little smile?" She tries to plead with her son, camera in hand, and he seems to not be having any of it. _

_He's been whimpering ever since Brooke placed the hat on his head and has been unsuccessfully trying to snatch it off. _

_Brayden lets out a whine as his hand brushes the top of his head, failing once more. _

"_Julian…" Brooke sighs, waving the camera. "Do something, please." She pouts, and she knows this will work. _

_Julian agreeably walks over to pick up the infant._

_When in his father's arms, the baby immediately stops crying. Julian bounces him lightly on his hip and within no time, miraculously, Brayden's grimace had turned into a bright smile as he laughs. _

_Brooke's frustration diminishes as she watches the interaction between her husband and son. _

_And then she snaps a picture. _

_She knows later on, when the prints come in, Julian will complain about how he doesn't want his picture being mailed out as a Christmas card. _

_But Brooke will just ignore him because this moment truly is picture perfect. _

_Plus, now not only will she get to show off her adorably cute baby, but also her hot husband as well…and that sounds absolutely amazing to Brooke._

_

* * *

_

Julian's really hating himself right now.

Of course he had to try and go above and beyond to be the most amazing husband.

But at the rate he's going, he might be getting himself into much more trouble than he bargained for.

He groans as he notes the time.

6 P.M. on the dot.

Brooke hasn't called him since their last phone call and he knows she's _pissed_. All he can do is hope that god has some mercy on him and things will actually pull through.

Traffic is still pretty slow, moving at a minimal pace.

He runs his hands through his short hair, sighing, taking his eyes off the road for the tiniest millisecond.

_Big mistake_.

He returns his focus back on the road, eyes wide.

"Oh, shit!" He immediately steps on the breaks, his car coming to a screeching halt, stopping short.

And he curses once more as the car behind him bumps into his. It's totally his fault, he knows, and he won't even care if it's made a dent.

What does make him care is when the guy from behind him steps out of his car.

A big, bulky, muscular, _scary _and _mean_ looking dude.

He gulps.

Yep, he's screwed.

* * *

Nathan comes shortly after Brooke gets off the phone with Julian.

He walks in, hauling a bag full of nicely and neatly wrapped presents that will be torn open later by all of them.

After greeting everyone, he asks the one question Brooke doesn't even want to be asked anymore.

"Where's Julian, Brooke?"

And Haley tries to warn him as she shakes her head. But it's too late. Brooke is already on another one of her "I'm so pissed at Julian" rants.

"Oh." Nathan replies after her elaborate outburst, wishing he even hadn't asked in the first place and Haley just smirks in an "I told you so" fashion.

"Is Uncle Julian in trouble, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie questions her innocently, and it manages to get a small smile out of his brunette aunt.

"Uhhhh ohhh!." Addison gasps.

Brayden gurgles.

And all that's missing now is Julian.

* * *

Good news is traffic's finally moving. Julian's making progress and his exit to get off the highway is only a few miles away.

Bad news? His head is pounding and he's got a hell of a shiner around his eye…courtesy of the big, scary guy he'd accidently stopped short on.

It's going to be fun explaining that one to his wife.

All he wanted to do was make this Christmas the best one yet, and he can't begin to figure out why things just don't want to be working out.

Brooke deserves this, and he's willing to do anything to make it happen…even if it does mean receiving a black eye from an impatient, aggressive, in need of major anger management, guy.

Thankfully, fifteen minutes later, he sees a sign for his exit.

It's like a bright light at the end of a long, dark, narrowing tunnel.

And his eye is beginning to hurt less, too, which helps a bit.

Once he gets on the main streets, he pulls out directions to where he needs to go. And because he's not familiar with the area, he's got to make sure he doesn't screw this up because he really can't afford to get lost and lose more time.

He's only been to Chapel Hill a few times, so he's not too familiarized with the area and how to get from one place to the next.

The town looks a bit deserted, but he assumes this is just because, as it is a college town, all the college students have gone home to family for the holidays and aren't out roaming the streets.

He turns on to a block with an apartment building, and he can't believe he's made it.

Several hours, a pissed off wife, a family back home missing him, and black eye later, he's made it.

With a slight grin, feeling accomplished, he pulls out his phone.

When the person on the other end picks up, he slowly speaks. "Hey…I'm outside." He informs, and hangs up seconds later with a satisfied sigh.

This was a long day.

Within a few minutes, the entrance door to the building opens, and his grin widens.

The girl, twenty-one years old, walks from the building to the car and opens the door, her eyebrows raised.

Between the lateness and the black eye, she doesn't even know where to begin to question.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?"

Julian just laughs, sinking into the seat.

"It's great to see you too, Sammy."

* * *

**A/N – So you figured out what Julian's been up! Yay! Lol :)**

**I REALLY want to have this finished by tomorrow night, so depending on the response to this chapter, I'll post the next (and final) chapter in a few hours or tomorrow morning/afternoon. **

**With that said, please review!**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

Carol – Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks everyone! Hope you've been enjoying the holidays!**

**-Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Next and last chapter is here!**

**Thanks:** haleydavisbaker, mashleigh323, arubagirl0926, fizliz23, may92, KTxx, **and** -NCISxBonesxOTH-.

* * *

'Tis the Season

Chapter 4 –

"So Brooke doesn't know I'm coming?"

They've been on the road for a half hour at this point and Julian's just glad that the traffic heading back to Tree Hill isn't too bad…much better compared to his trek to Chapel Hill to pick up Sam.

"Not a clue." Julian replies and grins. Because he's so proud that he's been able to do this whole thing for his wife without her suspecting a single thing.

Sam nods, with a laugh. "I'm impressed."

"Well, thanks…so tell me, Sammy, what have you been up to? Graduating this year, aren't you?" He asks, letting his mind drift back to when Sam was just this bitter, sarcastic fifteen-year-old girl.

He remembers when he had left Tree Hill, after _Ravens_ had failed to become a movie, and gone back to L.A., leaving Brooke. When he came back, Sam was gone, and Brooke was a mess.

Unfortunately it had happened that as the years passed, and life went on, he and Brooke hadn't kept in touch with Sam that much. Besides the occasional phone calls every few months, they hadn't really heard from her. She was off at UNC Chapel Hill doing her own thing, becoming the great person Brooke always believed was in her ability to become.

And though they rarely spoke of it, Julian knew Brooke was always missing Sam. Sam had been her daughter, and she still liked to think of her as that sometimes.

So this year Julian decided to do something special. Bringing Sam home for the holidays would make everybody happy.

He pulled up her number a few weeks before Christmas and told her his plan. She thought it was a great idea.

He tunes back in as Sam explains her plans for her last semester of college.

"That's great, Sam. Brooke and I are so proud of you…and we plan to be at your graduation, too."

Sam flashes him a smile. "That'd mean a lot."

"You've come a long way, Sam."

She's missed this. Having people that appreciate her for who she is, who she's become. Staying with Brooke when she was a teenager were some of the happiest days she'd experienced.

"Thanks." Sam replies. "And so have you and Brooke. You guys are married and have a son! Although I do have to admit, I partially give myself credit for the two of you being together." She smirks at him.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Can't argue with that one."

* * *

"How are you doing, Brooke?" Nathan sits down next to Brooke.

They tried waiting as long as they could for Julian to come home to have dinner, but by eight o'clock, the kids were getting hungry and restless.

After that, they tried waiting even longer to open presents but once more the kids, especially Jamie, were getting impatient.

So the six of them, Brayden in Brooke's arms, sat down in front of the Baker's tree and exchanged the presents that "didn't come from Santa," as Jamie tried explaining to his young sister. He told her tomorrow, when she woke up, there'd be tons more presents under their tree at home that came from Santa, and not their parents.

In response to Nathan's concern, Brooke shrugs and tries offering a slight smile.

"You didn't open any of Julian's presents to you." He notes, his eyes trailing to the tree where not one of her presents from her husband has been touched.

"There's always tomorrow…" She trails off. "If he's even back by then." She rolls her eyes.

"Well we're not leaving 'til he gets back, so unfortunately, you're stuck with us." He jokes.

"Thanks, Nate." She replies gratefully. "Where're Haley and the kids?"

"Well Addy was getting cranky so Jamie went with Hales to help put her down for a nap…God knows she won't be sleeping tonight." He sighs. "Hope you don't mind we put her down with Brayden."

"That kid sleeps through anything, he'll be fine." She laughs.

Haley then walks down the stairs with Jamie in tow and they join Brooke and Nathan on the couch.

Brooke wraps her arms around her godson.

"You had fun tonight, buddy?"

"Yep! Thanks for my presents, Aunt Brooke."

"Anytime, handsome. Let's hope Santa brings you everything else you want for tomorrow morning."

Jamie shakes his head. "And by "Santa" you mean mom and dad, right?"

"You got it." Brooke laughs and Haley shakes her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jamie."

"Sure, mom." He humors her.

Brooke sits back and admires the family interaction. And now, more than before, she misses Julian. Because he should have been there tonight. They should have been a family.

Just as Nathan's in the middle of story, they all see headlights appear from the driveway, and Brooke feels anger rise inside her.

Does he have any idea how late he is?

She's full on prepared to yell at her husband, even if her eleven-year-old godson is in the room.

"Well, it looks like Julian made it back." Nathan stands up, preparing to avoid this blowout at any costs. "Hey, Jamie, what do you say we go get your sister from upstairs?"

Jamie's about to protest about how she just got to sleep a few minutes ago, but he realizes that his aunt is _mad_ and his uncle is in _trouble_.

They get up to go towards the staircase as keys jingle in the front door.

When it opens, Brooke stands in front of it in rage. She doesn't even know where to begin yelling, as she catches a glimpse of his swollen, black and blue eye.

"Julian Baker, do you have _any_ idea what time it is? What the hell have you been doing…" The words fall off her lips but then stop short when Julian steps into the house and gives view to Sam from behind him.

"Hey, Brooke." Sam waves cautiously.

"Oh my god…" It takes her a minute to process this all.

Samantha Walker, her old foster daughter who she hasn't seen in years is standing right in front of her.

And Julian just stands off to the side, hands in pockets, a satisfied expression on his face. Haley silently turns to him, nods, impressed, and then goes up the stairs to help her husband retrieve their sleeping daughter.

"Oh my god! Sam!" Brooke's eyes fill with tears at the revelation and she instantly rushes to the girl and wraps her arms around her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

Nathan, Haley and the kids slip out of the house quietly so they are no disturbance.

After hugging Sam for a solid ten minutes, Brooke has about a million questions to ask. She quickly bombards Sam with all of them.

"I promise to answer all these questions tomorrow, Brooke. I'm sorry but I'm exhausted, I have been waiting up for Julian _all day_." She expresses dramatically. "Plus, I think you two need to talk." She leans in to give Brooke a hug.

When she gets up, ready to make it to the guestroom, she turns back around with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm here."

Brooke nods at this and mumbles a tearful "me too."

Now Julian has to explain a few things to her.

She turns around to face her husband, who really hasn't moved since he and Sam came in.

"Where do I even start with you?" She shakes her head. "You were never at work, were you?" She's truly in disbelief.

He grins at her. "No…I wasn't."

"So…you had all of this planned?"

He walks over to the couch to sit beside her.

"I wanted you to have the best Christmas ever, Brooke. Because you deserve it. And this year was all about our first year as a complete family, but the thing is, I feel like our family started way before Brayden was here. I like to think of Sam as the start of our family. She, in a way brought us together." He explains, his hand placed softly on her cheek. "It didn't feel right without her. Now, with her here, we really are a family for the holidays…And I'm sorry I didn't quite make it back in time…but we've got all day tomorrow to celebrate, and Nathan and Haley are coming back over in the morning anyway…It just took a little longer to get Sam than I expected, and I'm sorry for that."

She has actual tears running down her face now and she can't help but wonder how she got so lucky with a husband like Julian. "I love you so much."

He grins the grin she adores so very much as their faces draw closer, into a kiss.

When they pull apart, he helps wipe away her tears.

"Thank you." She mouths. "This is the best Christmas present ever."

"For being the best wife and mother, you deserve it." Julian answers with another kiss.

They stay content in each other's arms for a few minutes until Brooke looks up in curiosity.

"But wait…" She pauses and takes a breath. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

Julian laughs and presses his hand to the bruise. He'd almost forgotten about that. "It's a long story. And long story short, I'd take another black eye if it meant making your Christmas this special and perfect."

* * *

Brayden's cries from his crib wakes his parents up bright and early the next morning. It appears the six-month old has already caught on to getting up extremely early on Christmas.

Brooke walks into the baby's room and smiles brightly.

"Hey, baby boy. Merry Christmas!" She lifts him up and hugs him tight.

When she gets into the kitchen, Julian's already making breakfast and Sam's up, pouring tons of sugar into her cup of coffee.

Some things never change.

Nathan and Haley would be arriving a little later in the morning, after they opened presents. In the meantime, Brooke and Julian plan to spend every minute enjoying their family time.

After breakfast, Julian wraps his arms around Brooke as they watch Sam interact with the baby.

Sam looks extremely happy, happier than the two could remember, and Brayden is giggling in her arms.

It's truly perfect.

"So, babe…" Julian begins, holding her tight, dropping a kiss in her hair. "How's Christmas?"

She looks up at him with a big dimpled smile, her eyes glistening.

It's what she's always wanted.

A family to celebrate Christmas with.

She stands up on her tippy toes to capture his lips in a romantic kiss. Pulling apart, she whispers.

"The _best_."

* * *

**A/N – The end!**

**How was it?**

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you're getting all you wished for!**

**-Melissa =)**


End file.
